Doublecrossed Traitor
by suicide-greeting
Summary: Ebony is queen of the city. she's fair and just. but as the rebels start a street war she finds memories of a betrayal she would rather forget.as she spins into an old depression, comforted by sins, her guards sart 2 fall and her old friends try 2 help. e
1. Betrayal

Ebony stood on the raised platform looking down at the person kneeling before her. Her mind filled with disgust, wonder and anger. She couldn't let that show though. She summoned the boy to stand. She recognized him from the Demon Dog tribe. She narrowed her eyes at him slightly. She checked for her guards on either side other. The boy had guts to risk coming into the streets to get to the hotel, especially when there was a war raging in the city. She raised her hand, giving permission to speak.

"I am from the Demon Dogs, milady. I have information on the rebel forces plans."

Ebony sneered down at the boy. He could be only a little younger than she, and already he was corrupt. She walked down the steps separating them, and the boy, automatically, kneeled before her.

"You would betray your tribe to me?"

The boy nodded. She leaned down lifting his head with her fingers so that he was staring right at her.

"I want nothing to do with you...willing to betray your family, your friends. You jump at the first chance to win. You have no loyalties to me. You fight for yourself, joining the team that looks at the best start. If I fall, you would go back to the Demon Dogs, just have you had just done to them. I have no tolerance for betrayal. I have no tolerance for rats. I can not stand people like you. You should always stick to what you believe in. it's foolish to change with the tides. You're a traitor to your people for even coming here, but go. I never want to see you again. I would have you killed but I would rather you suffer your tribe's wrath."

He jumped up and ran out of the room, guards walking after him. The head advisor walked down to her.

"Do you think it was wise to let him go? He could have helped us."

"Like I told him I have no tolerance for betrayal. Loyalty is the most important thing you can have. People like him make me sick."

She turned leaving to her chambers. "your majesty, have you ever been betrayed?' She halted, and mentally shuddered at the memories.

'Are you loyal to me? Will you ever betray me?" she heard a reply from behind her, "then you have nothing to worry about."

She walked on though the dark corridor. All the while one image was suffocating her mind, one face. Jay.

Ebony walked into her room. It was sad and dark but it suited her. All her clothes were black and red, as always. She walked up to her mirror gazing back sat herself. She was frightened by what she saw. She saw a broken, weak girl, the Mallrat girl, the old girl. She grew frustrated that she could look weak again. If she thought she looked weak, others would notice too. Unconsciously she rubbed her wrists but yelling angrily. She threw an extra sheet over the mirror, hiding her Mallrat image from her.

With a sigh of relief, she fell on her bed. But behind closed eyes, mischievous images and nightmares filled her dreams. Memories made her restless, because in her mind she knew she still wasn't any better off. Ebony got up out of a restless sleep, as usual.

The guards were used to this by now. Normally she would go to bed at 10:00 but later get up at 12 or 2 in the morning. It was strange that she could still function like this for so long, but no one stopped her. Actually hardly anyone ever stopped her from doing anything. She was the queen, also called Lady Foxfire. She hated the past and that she couldn't run from it...but she would try. Ebony had thought that once she was queen she could be happy, but she wasn't. Instead she had become worse. Ebony self-consciously rubbed her wrists. Another thing she hardly ever did was eat. She found that she was hardly ever hungry, but she found nothing wrong with it. Foxfire thought that she was a decent ruler. In fact many people were pleased with her but not everyone. Some, of course, thought that she was secretly planning to bring the Technos back. She cringed at the thought. That was the last thing she wanted. There were also the rebels, who had a grudge against her. They thought they had scared her, because she hardly ever went outside, but they were wrong. She was just too weak to go anywhere but her palace. Some of the Mallrats were among the rebels but most were long gone. Most of them had moved far away, split up into other tribes. Not that she cared. As far as she knew, they were all dead. At least that's what the reports said, but she didn't care either way. She was just glad that they were out of her life, gone.

Ebony walked around the hotel for what seemed like hours and it probably was until she bumped into a guard. She recognized her as Gina. Gina had been an orphan but had been taken in as a new guard. She was very loyal, mainly because she had nowhere else to go. She actually reminded Ebony of herself before...well before the virus. She seemed so carefree although Ebony wondered whether she, herself, had ever been care free...probably not.

"Lady Foxfire, you have a visitor. He demands to speak to you but refused to name, only that you will know him," she said bowing deeply.

"Does he seem important?" Foxfire asked with a hint of curiosity.

"No...but he is persistent. He has been here for hours demanding counsel with you. We can't get him to leave."

"Very well. I will see him but give me a minute or two," she said dismissing Gina with a wave of her hand.

Ebony slowly made her way towards the main hall where the visitor would be. Danger and curiosity filled her along with anticipation. But doubt crossed Ebony that it would be anyone worth her seeing. As she neared, she heard a far off voice, shouting with what was clearly a guard. The voice seemed tired and angry and as she stepped closer she realized who the voice belong to, the only person other than Jay that she could say she might have ever cared for. And as she neared she couldn't help but wonder why he was here after so long.


	2. Sorry

Sorry but I had to re-do the first chapter. It is longer and neater so If you already read it re-read cos its not the same there's new material 


	3. Reminders

Ebony's eyes scanned the man in the corridor. It was him. She was sure of it. He was clothed in

rags that covered his face but she was sure. There was no one else he could be. She stepped

forward into view. Clearing her throat, she moved closer as the men turned their attention to her.

"Milady, I'm so sorry. We were just asking this commoner to leave and--- "the guard started

but Ebony interrupted him.

"From what I know he's been asking for counsel AND has been here for hours. He's persistent

if anything," she walked aggressively towards the guard looking him in the eye.

He was much taller than her but she could tell that he was wary and scared of her. That's just

how she liked it.

"T-then yy-you'll be-e seeing him the-nn?" he stuttered.

He looked ready to run for it.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be down here, now would I?" she said calmly but secretly she

was anxious to talk to the wanderer.

"Now go," she said waving all the guards away. She couldn't wait to talk to the one she used to

know, curious to his reasons.

"So what are you doing here after so long? I thought this wasn't your territory."

"I was wondering whether you would remember me."

"I don't forget faces Bray," she spit the last word out like it was filth making Bray wince slightly.

"I only wish counsel with you."

"Fine then...follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To privacy."

With that he silenced and followed Ebony. He was startled by how much she had changed

although she had never crossed him as a person fond of dwelling on the past but he still

wondered whether or not she did. He knew something had happened between Jay and her but

she had never said. No one seemed to know but right after the Technos were forced out of

power she was chosen again. No mallrat knew why, none of them would have chosen her but

actually it wasn't so bad under her rule, she was fair enough.

They neared a dark door and bray was beginning to wonder whether she was tricking him but

as she opened it, it seemed like just a normal room. His raised an eyebrow at the décor, all red

and black, Ebony's know colors and the whole room was dark...and sad.

"Your room?" he asked.

"Yes." She said bluntly sitting in a vanity chair. He sat on the bed studying her.

"Well?" she asked bored.

"I'm an ambassador for the rebels here to compromise," he said nervous.

She rolled her eyes, "of course," she muttered but he could still hear her.

"So...what am I being blamed for now?"

"You're not being blamed for anyway—" She stood up, cutting him off, "I'm always being

blamed for SOMETHING. Nothing I do is EVER right!"

Bray sighed as he recognized her again. He could see the fire burning in her eyes. This was the

ebony he knew, always ready for a fight.

"They want you to either divide your lands or step down from power," he said sadly.

"Well that's not really a compromise is it? It's a command," she said glaring but sat back down.

"Ebony..."he began.

"Tell me Bray, what are you afraid of? What are the rebels afraid of? That I'll turn into a Techno

Queen? I've changed and it's time your men realized that. Look at you; you don't even have a

real tribe anymore do you? All your old friends scattered in the forest like scared mice."

"They're your friends too."

"Friends don't betray each other."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Ebony got mad again, noticing the hidden meaning.

"Why don't you just go back to Baby Bray? You don't belong here."

"Is that what this is about?" his voice raising.

"Amber? No, I have no interest in you anymore. I have no interest in love." She said turning her

back on him.

"What happened to you and Jay? Why are you so cold? I want to help you, look at you, you're

falling apart."

'What happened between me and Jay is none of your concern. Remember Bray, betrayal is the

worst thing that can happen to a person. Go back to your leaves. I won't meet your demands. I

don't want this war to continue but if it must it must. I will protect my people. And as for you,

just leave, don't come back. I don't need friends. It's not worth it," she said, leaving but turned

back, " please find your way out."

With that she left the room and proceeded down the hallway. Bray just stood there in shock.

This wasn't what he had expected. It hurt him to see her like this. He didn't know how much

more she could take. He turned towards the covered mirror and looked at it sadly.

"Oh Ebony..."

He had to help but he didn't know how.

Or if it was even possible.


	4. There

Ebony walked down the halls in fury. she had been so tired for so long that she had never had the energy to be so angry but when that man came back she had hoped it had been for a different reason, not this and now she had chased him away.  
it was just the same. she chased him as she seemed to chase away everyone. he had come and it was like a kick in the ass, a reminder and she had a feeling that she wouldnt stop getting rid of these unwelcome 'reminders' until all of her old tribe was dead and that she was sooner to die than them.  
she drew a bath and as she sat there she cryed, something she had convinced herself she couldn't do. she had convinced herself that she was heartless as she had convinced everyone around her but it wasn't so. she knew that but that's were her stregth relied, in that accusation, always and for ever. the Technos had tightened and finalized that chain she kept on her heart. she had always liked tyo think she was in control. it squeezed out any chance of betrayal but now, when she had the most power she felt so out of control like the world was spinning and everyoine expected her to be able to still but when she held on to try she just started spinning with it.  
.living in this world could do something to you. before the virus Ebony had always frowned upon the 'depressed' girls, the 'goth' girls and now the mirror was telling her she was one of them. Bray had remided her of things, of her old love, of her traitored love, of herself and the fact that she had changed and he hadn't.  
Ebony got out of her bath and half ran in a sudden suffocation. she picked up speed and crashed into Gina throwing her to the ground. Ebony looked upon her and couldn't stand what she saw, herself, her inner child. she inwardly screamed. she was hallucinating again. she needed to get out. 


	5. Found

a/n sorry it may not be prefect but i have to use notepad for all my stories currently, which has no spellcheck so i might have missed something

Bray's trips to my palace became frequent.i ignored his first to visits, wishing him to sink

into the dark as many others had in my mind.

by his third persistant visit i couldn't ignore him so i invited him in.

"what do you have? a message from amber?" i asked hissing in venom.

"yes actually i do," he said. i told him to proceed.

"after you refused my first visits she said she'd come her herself but that she knew the kind

of treatment you gave preganant women," he looked down as he repeated the harsh

words.

i laughed. "just can't keep your penis out of her ass can you?" i asked and he looked at

me telling me he disapproved of the comment.

"look around Bray, within these walls, im safe. nothing can touch me," i guestured to the

walls wondering how much of what i was saying was true and if it were if i really believed

it, "as soon as i step outside here i have lasers shooting at my head, last favor done by the

technos.do you really think that if i step down i would be safe?yeah, why dont i give up

my power and sacrifice my life while im at it. do you really think that when, i mean if, i

step down there would suddenly be peace? what about the power struggle? if anything

there would be more chaos." i saw Bray shudder at the word.

'you still dont like that word do you? although you have reason for that i guess." i was

referring to his loving brother and he knew it. it was my turn to make him feel

uncomfortable.

"tell me Bray how was your peoples' response? not good i suppose. i wonder if you even

told them all of what i said."

"of course i did."

"you say 'of course' as if i should expect that."

"im your friend."

"my ass. you support the people who want some sharp objects through my head, i'd say

heart but i dont believe they think i have one"

he was queit so i continued.

" i think your people should think about cause and effect or maybe you didnt learn that in

school before the virus." i knew i waas putting pitures in his head of his old carefree life.

"we dont want war," he whispered.

"concidence, neither do i. so why dont you just leave and have your people leave me

alone"

"you repeat consatnley dont you? like a broken record. its always the same, you rise to

power. always the same just different people, different tradgedies. tell me though who will

catch you when you fall this time? i don't see jay anywhere near"he said suddenly gaining

conifidence.

i tensed. my laser gun poitned at his head.

"get out." i said though gritted teeth. for once i didn't think about the effect this would have.

he had found my weakness


End file.
